


we're all gay idiots here

by agateophobia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: This is just like any IT chat ficExcept they're very gay and very polyamorous and all is good(Also Georgie's alive)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isn't that interesting to read but i had fun writing this
> 
> bill: billiam   
> ben: benny   
> bev: beverage   
> mike: farm boi   
> stan: birb   
> eddie: not spaghetti  
> richie: trashmouth

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7) 

not spaghetti: did anyone do the history homework?!?! 

trashmouth: yeah 

farm boi: no 

billiam: yup 

birb: nope 

not spaghetti: oh thank god 

not spaghetti: could one of you send a photo im literally freaking out over it 

not spaghetti: i can’t believe its due tomorrow 

billiam: [historyhomework.jpg] 

not spaghetti: thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou 

billiam: all good 

beverage: wow richie 

beverage: you did your homework 

beverage: im impressed 

trashmouth: unlike you guys 

trashmouth: i actually do homework 

birb: we stan (1) smart man 

not spaghetti: haha 

not spaghetti: stan 

benny: haha!! XD 

farm boi: <3 

billiam: <3 

beverage: <3 

trashmouth: <3 

birb: <3 

not spaghetti: <3 

benny: why?? 

beverage: bcs youre cute 

benny: i just laughed at what eddie said 

billiam: it’s a complement ben 

benny: thanks :D 

birb: <3 

not spaghetti: <3 

billiam: <3 

trashmouth: <3 

farm boi: <3 

beverage: <3 

_birb_ changed _benny_ ’s name to _benny <3_

farm boi: perfect 

-

not spaghetti: do you guys wanna do something together tomorrow? 

not spaghetti: like get ice cream or something? 

trashmouth: is this a date??? 

trashmouth: are you finally asking me out?? 

not spaghetti: im already dating you idiot 

trashmouth: wow so romantic <3<3<3 

trashmouth: im in love <3 

birb: beep beep richie 

trashmouth: dw 

trashmouth: i love you too <3 

not spaghetti: anyways 

not spaghetti: is anyone free tomorrow afternoon? 

billiam: i can’t 

billiam: i’m babysitting georgie 

billiam: and i don’t exactly want to bring him to a date 

benny <3: thats okay bill 

benny <3: ill send photos of us to you 

billiam: <3 

not spaghetti: does that mean youre coming ben?? 

benny <3: yeah 

not spaghetti: great 

not spaghetti: what about the rest of you guys?? 

beverage: yup 

birb: yeah 

trashmouth: im free 

trashmouth: i destroyed your mum last night so much that i dont think she’s ready for a round 2 

not spaghetti: beep beep 

billiam: beep beep richie 

benny <3: beep beep 

birb: beep beep 

beverage: beep beep richie 

farm boi: beep beep 

farm boi: also i cant come

not spaghetti: why not?? 

farm boi: i gotta do stuff at the farm 

benny <3: ill send photos to you mike 

farm boi: thanks ben <3

not spaghetti: ill go tell my mum the plan 

beverage: kk 

birb: hows georgie btw bill

billiam: georgie’s good 

billiam: he’s doing well in school 

beverage: good to hear 

benny <3: tell him i say hi 

billiam: will do 

billiam: he says hi ben 

benny <3: uwu 

not spaghetti: so bad news 

trashmouth: wot 

not spaghetti: my mums not letting me go 

birb: why 

not spaghetti: idk 

not spaghetti: she didnt say 

benny <3: ill send photos of the date 

not spaghetti: thanks ben 

benny <3: <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm spelling mum like this and you can't stop me


	2. Chapter 2

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7) 

beverage: rich 

beverage: i havent seen you since first period 

beverage: richie ik youre reading this 

beverage: what happened? 

not spaghetti: are you okay? 

benny <3: richie? 

trashmouth: ... 

birb: hey rich 

birb: what happened 

farm boi: richie? 

farm boi: you there? 

trashmouth: ...i dont want to talk about it 

beverage: oh richie 

billiam: you don’t have to tell everyone now 

billiam: but at least tell one of us soon 

trashmouth: ... 

-

**beverage / trashmouth** (2) 

trashmouth: it was bowers 

beverage: again? 

beverage: istg im going to kill him 

trashmouth: pls dont do that 

trashmouth: he didnt hurt me 

trashmouth: he just talked shit about us 

trashmouth: about our relationship 

trashmouth: and i guess i didnt want to see you guys bcs then i would be reminded of him again 

beverage: oh richie 

beverage: yknow theres nothing wrong with our relationship and that bowers is just trying to provoke you 

trashmouth: ik that 

trashmouth: still feel like shit tho 

beverage: itll be alright 

-

**richie tozier appreciation squad** (6) 

beverage: bowers 

farm boi: what? 

beverage: richies down bcs bowers insulted him as well as our relationship 

benny <3: poor richie D: 

benny <3: we should give him a hug 

beverage: maybe wait a little bit 

beverage: the reason that he went missing is cos he felt ashamed and didnt want to look at us bcs hed be reminded of bowers 

billiam: that’s dumb 

billiam: we should be comforting richie 

billiam: not letting him wallow in self-pity 

benny <3: im gonna send him a hug 

beverage: ??

-

**benny <3 / trashmouth **(2) 

benny <3: [virtualhug.gif] 

trashmouth: ? 

trashmouth: thanks i guess 

benny <3: no problem :) 

-

**richie tozier appreciation squad** (6) 

benny <3: [convowithrich.jpg] 

benny <3: told you 

not spaghetti: i mean technically you were correct 

birb: we should probably go see richie 

birb: bills right 

birb: he needs us 

beverage: are you sure? 

birb: yeah 

beverage: ok 

farm boi: i’ll be there in 15 

billiam: great 

not spaghetti: richie were coming for you! 

-

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7) 

trashmouth: your mum hugs better than you eddie 

not spaghetti: thats not funny 

farm boi: our richie’s back 

not spaghetti: :( 

benny <3: <3 

not spaghetti: :) 

benny <3: :D 

billiam: i don’t understand this language 

beverage: its fine hes happy 

billiam: lol okay 

birb: speaking of happy 

birb: richie how are you 

trashmouth: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

benny <3: <3 

trashmouth: ¯\\_(<3)_/¯ 

billiam: i don’t see how that’s an improvement 

birb: yeah me neither 

trashmouth: still feel a bit shitty but im good 

benny <3: does that mean we have to go over to your house again? 

trashmouth: no no no 

trashmouth: im feeling better than this morning 

benny <3: okay 

benny <3: <3 

trashmouth: <3 

beverage: love you rich 

trashmouth: love you too bev 

farm boi: i love you richie 

trashmouth: love you too mikey 

birb: love you richie 

trashmouth: love you too stan the man 

billiam: i love you rich 

trashmouth: love you too big bill 

trashmouth: eddie 

not spaghetti: ... love you 

trashmouth: uwu 

trashmouth: love you too eds <3 

billiam: favouritism 

beverage: let them have this bill 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes appreciation squad group chats exist for all the losers


	3. Chapter 3

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7) 

not spaghetti: im an idiot 

birb: let me guess 

birb: youre gay too 

not spaghetti: hey! 

billiam: i mean 

billiam: we’re all gay idiots 

billiam: just look at the gc name 

beverage: richies the biggest gay idiot tho 

trashmouth: thank you kindly 

beverage: it wasnt really a compliment 

trashmouth: im taking it as a compliment 

beverage: ok 

farm boi: lol 

not spaghetti: anyways! 

not spaghetti: back to my idiocy! 

trashmouth: wow 

trashmouth: big words 

trashmouth: im in love 

birb: we been knew sis 

not spaghetti: will you guys listen! 

billiam: sorry 

not spaghetti: so my mum was complaining about a lot of things 

not spaghetti: but one of the things she was complaining about were gays 

not spaghetti: and i offhandedly mentioned that gays werent t h a t bad 

not spaghetti: and she was like 

not spaghetti: are you sure about that?? 

not spaghetti: and i was like 

not spaghetti: yeah i know a couple gay people 

not spaghetti: and she was like 

not spaghetti: who exactly are they? 

not spaghetti: and at this point i realised the hole id dug myself into so i just said 

not spaghetti: just some friends 

not spaghetti: and basically since she couldnt figure out who was gay she banned me from seeing a l l my friends 

not spaghetti: so im screwed 

farm boi: ouch 

benny <3: poor eddie 

benny <3: [virtualhug.gif] 

not spaghetti: thanks ben 

benny <3: no problem 

beverage: well just have to keep texting you 

birb: and video call you 

billiam: make sure you have headphones in so your mum can’t hear us 

not spaghetti: will do 

not spaghetti: thanks guys 

not spaghetti: i love you all 

trashmouth: love you too eds 

birb: love you too 

farm boi: i love you too eddie 

billiam: i love you too 

benny <3: love you too eddie <3 <3 

beverage: love you too eddie 

not spaghetti: :) 

-

not spaghetti: hey guys 

not spaghetti: guys 

not spaghetti: guys 

not spaghetti: guys 

not spaghetti: guys 

not spaghetti: guys 

not spaghetti: guys 

billiam: what? 

not spaghetti: im bored 

billiam: eddie it’s 2 am 

billiam: you should be asleep 

trashmouth: then y are you awake billiam 

billiam: ... 

billiam: i couldn’t sleep 

billiam: then why are you awake richie? 

trashmouth: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

not spaghetti: okay 

not spaghetti: also bev stop lurking 

beverage: wow way to betray me like that 

beverage: jeez 

beverage: also i can see you typing bill 

beverage: binging a new show 

billiam: oh okay 

not spaghetti: what show? 

beverage: umbrella academy 

trashmouth: yeah thats a good show 

beverage: wait youve seen it? 

trashmouth: yeah 

trashmouth: why did you assume i hadnt 

beverage: good point 

trashmouth: eds 

not spaghetti: mm 

trashmouth: you should watch umbrella academy 

trashmouth: i think youd like it 

not spaghetti: kk 

not spaghetti: thanks richie 

beverage: wait 

beverage: wheres bill 

beverage: he just left??? 

not spaghetti: we should probably do the same 

trashmouth: lol ok 

beverage: good night eddie and rich <3 

not spaghetti: goodnight richie and bev 

trashmouth: lol wot is sleeping 

beverage: rich 

trashmouth: ok ok ill sleep 

trashmouth: gn eds and bev 

not spaghetti: <3 

trashmouth: <3 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so they do say 'i love you' a lot  
> but if i had six partners i'd probably say it a lot too so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7) 

farm boi: good morning :) 

billiam: morning mikey 

billiam: lol can’t believe i accidentally fell asleep 

beverage: aah 

beverage: thats why you left 

billiam: yeah whoops 

beverage: also good morning mike 

farm boi: :) 

benny <3: well at least you manage to fall asleep 

benny <3: even if it wasnt expected 

benny <3: good morning mike bev and bill <3 

farm boi: good morning ben :D 

billiam: morning ben 

beverage: good morning ben 

billiam: why does school exist??? 

billiam: can i just stay at your farm mikey?? 

farm boi: no 

farm boi: sorry 

billiam: but school’s so harddddd 

farm boi: sorry 

billiam: :((((((( 

farm boi: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

billiam: :) 

farm boi: thats the spirit 

beverage: love birds 

billiam: love you too bev 

farm boi: i love you too 

farm boi: anyways 

farm boi: have a good day at school 

benny <3: will do :) 

beverage: ill try 

billiam: have a good day at the farm 

farm boi: will do :) 

benny <3: meet you at the clubhouse at 4? 

farm boi: yup 

beverage: great 

\- 

**beverly marsh appreciation squad** (6) 

trashmouth: so i noticed that bevs a bit more quiet 

trashmouth: and it is that ~time of the month~ as the ladies refer to it 

not spaghetti: so whos getting what? 

billiam: ill get the chocolate 

birb: ill bring some sweets 

benny <3: i wrote a couple poems 

farm boi: ill get some tea 

trashmouth: ill bring my good looks 

birb: beep beep 

trashmouth: fine 

trashmouth: ill get some chocolate 

not spaghetti: ill get the hot water bottle 

not spaghetti: but since i cant see you guys ill put it in my mail box 

not spaghetti: could someone swing by 

not spaghetti: preferably mike or ben since my mum doesnt know you guys 

benny <3: ill get it 

not spaghetti: thank you 

benny <3: <3 

not spaghetti: <3 

billiam: also we’ll video call for you eddie 

not spaghetti: thank you 

birb: be online around 4 

not spaghetti: will do 

birb: :) 

\- 

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7) 

beverage: thank you so much guys 

birb: its not a problem 

farm boi: we all love you 

benny <3: <3 <3 

not spaghetti: and its a normal thing 

not spaghetti: bev? 

beverage: yeah 

not spaghetti: you all good? 

beverage: yeah 

beverage: i just think of my shitty father 

beverage: but at least its more bearable with you guys 

billiam: i love you bev 

beverage: love you too bill 

birb: love you bev 

beverage: love you too stan 

farm boi: i love you bev 

beverage: love you too mike 

trashmouth: love you bev 

beverage: love you too rich 

benny <3: love you bev <3 <3 

beverage: love you too ben <3 

not spaghetti: i love you bev 

beverage: love you too eddie 

billiam: and also 

billiam: how’s living with your aunt 

beverage: great 

birb: thats good 

benny <3: :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**[insert your mum joke here]** (4)

trashmouth: yo

trashmouth: this chat is dead

birb: yeah no shit sherlock

billiam: maybe it’s bcs we found three other losers

billiam: hmm?

not spaghetti: yeah i was thinking of deleting it

not spaghetti: but never got round to it

not spaghetti: lol

trashmouth: you were going to delete it

trashmouth: without me knowing

trashmouth: *gasp*

trashmouth: how could you eds

birb: dramatic lil shit

not spaghetti: well first you just said it was dead so why would it bother you that its gone

not spaghetti: and second is that youre dramatic but stan beat me to it

trashmouth: well its stan the man

trashmouth: bit hard to beat

birb: lol thanks

billiam: anyways

[insert your mum joke here] _has been deleted by_ not spaghetti

-

**the 7 gay idiot losers** (7)

trashmouth: eddie

trashmouth: wtf

farm boi: what did he do this time

birb: delete the chat

benny <3: what chat?

billiam: an old one

trashmouth: eds

trashmouth: i love you but

trashmouth: what the fuck??

not spaghetti: we didnt even use it much

not spaghetti: why are you attached to it??

trashmouth: it was a beautiful group chat

trashmouth: but alas it was gone too soon

beverage: im so confused

billiam: we made a group chat with eddie, stan, richie and myself before we met you guys

billiam: we barely use it now but apparently s o m e people still like it

farm boi: okay…?

birb: it was the chat name

birb: thats why richie liked it

trashmouth: dont remind me staniel

trashmouth: bringing up cruel memories like that

benny <3: what was the chat name?

not spaghetti: [insert your mum joke here]

not spaghetti: unfortunately

trashmouth: omg eds

trashmouth: you just gave me the greatest idea in history

farm boi: im scared

trashmouth _changed_ the 7 gay idiot losers _’s name to_ [insert your mum joke here]

farm boi: nvm

farm boi: im disappointed

beverage: goddammit rich

not spaghetti _has left_ [insert your mum joke here]

billiam: i think you just broke eddie, richie

trashmouth: told you it was the greatest idea in history

-

farm boi: okay

farm boi: this is getting ridiculous

farm boi _has added_ edward kaspbrak _to_ [insert your mum joke here]

edward kaspbrak: omg you guys still havent changed it!!

beverage: omg i forgot your default name is edward kaspbrak!!

edward kaspbrak: my mum set my account up

edward kaspbrak _changed their name to_ not spaghetti

not spaghetti _changed_ [insert your mum joke here] _’s name to_ im tired

trashmouth: NOOOO

trashmouth: WHY?!?!?

not spaghetti: shut your mouth

trashmouth: make me

benny <3: beep beep richie

billiam: also eddie

billiam: you should probably get some sleep

not spaghetti: im just tired of richies nonsense

trashmouth: i thought you loved me :((((

benny <3: dont worry

benny <3: i love you richie <3

trashmouth: thanks benny

trashmouth: love you too

trashmouth: but eds!

not spaghetti _changed_ im tired _’s name to_ im tired of richies shit

trashmouth _has left_ im tired of richies shit

birb: ouch

beverage: eddie you sounded rough

beverage: you should probably apologise

billiam: eddie?

farm boi: eddie did you leave?

benny <3: :(

birb _changed_ im tired of richies shit _’s name to_ the losers club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOF the drama!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that i left you guys on such a cliff hanger. i probably won't be updating this much but I'll still try to come back to it

**not spaghetti / trashmouth** (2)

not spaghetti: ok

not spaghetti: im sorry

not spaghetti: its just that i havent been able to see you guys bcs of my mum

not spaghetti: and its making me so stressed

not spaghetti: and i just miss you guys

not spaghetti: especially you richie

not spaghetti: richie?

not spaghetti: ik youre reading this

not spaghetti: its ok you dont have to respond

not spaghetti: although i wish you did

not spaghetti: richie?

not spaghetti: rich?

trashmouth: …

not spaghetti: im sorry

trashmouth: no its ok

not spaghetti: i didnt mean to sound like i was breaking up with you

not spaghetti: on the contrary its the opposite

not spaghetti: ive never wanted to see you more in my life

trashmouth: visit me

not spaghetti: what?

trashmouth: or if you want ill visit you

not spaghetti: but my mum

trashmouth: wont see me

trashmouth: i miss you so fucking much that i dont care about your mum

trashmouth: all that stuff before made me so scared that i could lose you

trashmouth: so shut your mouth bcs im coming over and you cant stop me

-

**the losers club** (7)

not spaghetti: so richies mouth isnt just dirty with his words

birb: gross

farm boi: beep beep eddie?

trashmouth: aww

trashmouth: taking after me i see

billiam: what happened

not spaghetti: so short story is that richie snuck over to my house and made out with me

not spaghetti: pretty pg13

beverage: so youve resolved all that stuff?

trashmouth: yeah

not spaghetti: i was just so stressed about my mum and about missing everyone that i just lashed out

not spaghetti: sorry everyone

benny <3: we forgive you <3

not spaghetti: thank you <3

benny <3: :D

-

not spaghetti: good news!!

benny <3: what?

not spaghetti: my mums letting me see you guys!

trashmouth: yay!!!!

billiam: let’s go to the club house

beverage: great idea boll

not spaghetti: AJSHGBDJK

birb: BOLL

trashmouth: !!!!!

benny <3: XD

farm boi: omg!!!

billiam: bev

beverage: DINT COME GOR ME IT WAS S TUPO

trashmouth: well idc it is a beautiful name

trashmouth: thank you bev

billiam: :(((((

not spaghetti _changed_ billiam _’s name to_ boll

boll: >:((((((

farm boi: love it!

boll: :(

benny <3: XD :D

boll: :|

boll: anways, can we stop talking about this name and go to the clubhouse

boll: it’s reuniting with eds hour

birb: okay boll

boll: …

trashmouth: im never letting this go

trashmouth: thanks bev

beverage: glad to be of assistance

boll: rude


	7. Chapter 7

**the losers club** (7)

benny <3: hey guys 

benny <3: i just had a thought and uh... 

birb: <3 

beverage: <3 

farm boi: <3 

not spaghetti: <3 

billiam: <3 

trashmouth: <3 

benny <3: thanks :) 

benny <3: but 

birb: what is it 

benny <3: im going to have a permanent reminder of bowers... 

not spaghetti: oh the scar 

benny <3: yeah... 

trashmouth: well its only a h 

trashmouth: that doesnt mean it stands for henry 

benny <3: what do you mean? 

trashmouth: it can stand for haystack 

farm boi: or happiness 

billiam: or home 

billiam: maybe 

beverage: ben? 

benny <3: yeah 

beverage: even tho youre the only one with a physical scar 

beverage: we all have scars from bowers in one way or another 

beverage: itll be alright 

benny <3: thank you 

beverage: january embers 

benny <3: my heart burns there too 

benny <3: :D 

trashmouth: favouritism 

birb: you could say the same for you and eddie 

birb: but okay 

billiam: that was really passive aggressive 

birb: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

farm boi: fair

-

farm boi: it has come to my attention that the group chat name is too bland

farm boi: no offence stan

birb: none taken

farm boi: :D

farm boi _has changed_ the losers club _’s name to_ welcome to the losers club asshole

trashmouth: aww

trashmouth: you named it after me

trashmouth: im in love

farm boi: i couldnt think of a better name than that

benny <3: thats true

trashmouth: its loving my partners hour

boll: can i just

boll _has changed_ welcome to the losers club asshole _’s name to_ welcome to the losers club, asshole

birb: thank yOU

birb: it was bugging me

boll: no problem, stan <3

boll: it was bugging me too

beverage: theyre in love

not spaghetti: so are we

trashmouth: wheres the lie tho

trashmouth: the lie detector detects none

trashmouth: this detector only detects love

trashmouth: and it detects that i am very much in love with you all

benny <3: how did we break richie?

not spaghetti: it wasnt me!

birb: lol i think we all broke richie

birb: uwu love you too

trashmouth: <3 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
